mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Fujibayashi Kyouko
Fujibayashi Kyouko (藤林 響子) is a member of the Fujibayashi Family, a Branch Family of the Kudou, which is formerly one of the Ten Master Clans. She is the daughter of the Fujibayashi Family, and granddaughter of Kudou Retsu. She is "First Lieutenant" in the '101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion'. She is also nicknamed as "Electron Sorceress'". Appearance and Personality Thanks to her military training, she possesses a magnificent figure that most people dare not look at too openly, yet her amicable attitude, mundane wardrobe, and small amount of make up that covers her delicate facial features allow anyone to comfortably converse with her. She possesses a smile that can perfectly display her dazzling features.Volume 3, Chapter 5 Like her grandfather, Kudou Retsu, Kyouko has a mischievous and crafty side, but also a playful nature for her personality. Background Kyouko is 26 years old in October of AD 2095. Episode 23, Yokohama Disturbance V She is known throughout the world of combat Magicians as the "Electron Sorceress." Kyouko is an alumna of both Second High School and the National Magic University. She assisted Second High in claiming the crown during her time. Due to their accomplishments at Yokohama, the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion gained renown as a Special Forces group capable of overcoming dire situations, resulting in the promotion of certain Officers for their roles. However, these promotions were withheld for a long time due to this battalion being a secret unit, that should be kept in low profile. But, the Yokohama Incident was a large event and wasn't something the Ministry of Defense could ignore, and eventually, they passed out delayed promotions, which should have happened during July 2096, in January 2097. Volume 17, Chapter 1 Abilities Magical Abilities She is the daughter of the Fujibayashi Family, which is known for its Ancient Magic. Her skills with technology allow her to overlay the electronic network within the Information Dimension. She is capable of sensing electronic differences within a one kilometer radius. Hacking Skills Kyouko is an expert at hacking by utilizing her magic to manipulate electricity with hacking programs of her own creation from her personal small terminal shaped CAD. With the aid of her CAD and magic, she can easily access any security door by modifying the electric conductivity or any wireless communication device by controlling the electronic waves. Such unique methods are ones that no one else can easily imitate. Combine these skills with her magic interference that can conceal her presence and any of her allies from surveillance systems, Kyouko can bypass through any security without being detected.Volume 4, Chapter 12 “But you can use magic to influence electronic information networks. You can search for the necessary information with a speed and accuracy higher than that of the well-made Echelon III system. And you do this by using not the power of supercomputers for hacking, but only magic and a regular home information terminal" - Yotsuba Maya conversation with KyoukoVolume 30, Chapter 2 Magic * 'Thunder Needle '(被雷針) :A Magic that involves firing electrified needles towards a target. This results in the target's entire body being peppered with numerous, hair-like needles, through which an electric current is flowed through. This Magic technique is used to pin down enemies and immobilize targets into submission by making them quiver and shake uncontrollably from the electricity, removing all resistance from targets. First seen being used by Kyouko at the Mirage Bat arena to suppress a Generator that was trying to go on a bloody rampage.Volume 4, Chapter 11 References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Second High School Category:National Magic University Category:Military Category:101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Kudou Category:Ten Master Clans Category:18 Assistant Houses